<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everything is a miracle by ryiason</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958327">Everything is a miracle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryiason/pseuds/ryiason'>ryiason</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Future Fic, Minor Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Minor Kise Ryouta/Kasamatsu Yukio, Minor akashi seijuurou/mayuzumi chihiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:02:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryiason/pseuds/ryiason</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Takao is getting married and Midorima is his best man. The way Midorima sees it, this could be his funeral.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i don't know how to write midotaka that isn't angsty at first</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Heartbreaks, Midorima thinks, are like death. They can change a person so much, it could pass up as a murder. It comes in all shapes and forms. He's sure what Kuroko felt during middle school was a form of heartbreak. What Takao felt when Teikou beat their basketball team in middle school was heartbreak. When Takao saw Midorima as a teammate was a heartbreak. When Midorima watched Takao walk away after graduation, where the entire basketball team got drunk at the back of Ootsubo-san's car and Takao whispered to Midorima,</span>
  <em>
    <span> Shin-chan, I can't pedal today cause I'm drunk</span>
  </em>
  <span>! was heartbreak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heartbreaks can only happen if one lets the other person have the power to break their heart in the first place. Midorima unknowingly let Takao have that power. It was his greatest and biggest mistake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because until now, as he reads the invitation for Takao's wedding, he's still killing him.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you going, Midorimacchi?" Kise asks the next day Midorima had gotten the invitation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"To where?" Midorima asks back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kise sighs in the other line like he knows what Midorima is doing. "Takaocchi's wedding?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Midorima is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>doctor.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He is beyond this kind of idle talk. "What's it to you if I come? Or don't come, for that matter?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're going to make me say it?" Kise's voice is amused. "Which one of my reasons would you like to hear?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kise</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine." Kise breathes. "Just so you know, you are going to be his best man."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Midorima's heart drops. He didn't think Takao could be this cruel. "Why?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because contrary to popular belief, Midorimacchi, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> his friend and former partner. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>likes </span>
  </em>
  <span>you even when you're being a dick."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I need to go, Kise."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kurokocchi is right. You are a coward." And Kise hangs up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Midorima won't even deny that.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Here's how it goes: Midorima hasn't talked to Takao in years. Outside the social obligation in weddings, birthdays and other parties that their friends invite them to, there's no communication between Takao and Midorima.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn't a fallout. They didn't have a fight. It's just that one day, they stopped talking. Whatever relationship they had fizzled out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's not like it was a big deal, then. They weren't Kagami and Kuroko who are too attached in the hip, that took the light and shadow title in a different level, even in a different level than when Aomine was Kuroko's light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But overtime, when Midorima isn't busy in college, when Akashi, Kuroko or Momoi will hold a gathering for Teikou members, and the rest of them will bring their person, when Midorima is alone in his thoughts, it hurts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It hurts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took him years to realise that what he feels is a heartbreak.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The first Miyaji calls him a week after he receives the invitation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We were thinking of going there together and we were thinking that you have to come." Miyaji tells him and his voice says </span>
  <em>
    <span>there is no room for argument. You are coming. End of discussion</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And even if Miyaji-san isn't his senpai for years now, the feeling of Miyaji's authority in Midorima's person doesn't really go away. "Miyaji-san, I…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're going to talk to me?" Miyaji asks. "You're going to tell me why every fucking time there's a gathering for Shuutoku members, you're always MIA?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't want to go, Miyaji-san." Midorima says. He's rarely honest. He doesn't want people to see his weak side. He doesn't want people to cut him open and find all his weaknesses but this is something he has to do. "I was in love with him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Were</span>
  </em>
  <span> you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miyaji sighs. "Alright, Ace-sama. I'm coming over to your hospital. What time are you available?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We will get drunk. Wait. Let me call Kimura and Ootsubo, too. We'll make it an affair. We won't tell Takao."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But, why --"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Midorima," Miyaji's voice is gentle. "Midorima, the man you love is getting married and you are the best man."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Midorima doesn't say anything but it's all Miyaji needs as a confirmation.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Midorima wakes up because of Kimura's loud snoring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all winded up in Midorima's apartment after they bar hopped. Midorima hasn't consumed that much alcohol for years. The last time he did it, it was graduation and Takao was already pulling away from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a notification in his phone. He checked it and it was Miyaji tagging Midorima, Kimura and Ootsubo in a picture. It was blurry but it was obvious all of them were drinking and minus Midorima who looked uncomfortable, the rest were of them screaming in excitement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Takao commented: </span>
  <em>
    <span>HEY! WHY WASN'T I INVITED? YOU EVEN HAD SHIN-CHAN THERE?!!!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Midorima closes his phone and resists the urge to throw the phone against a wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stupid Takao. Stupid, stupid.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day, a hangover hit everyone but none of them complained. Midorima contacted the only person he knows who wouldn't question his bad decisions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The knock is gentle, Midorima opens the door and finds Kuroko, blinking at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Midorima-kun, good morning."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kuroko." He looks at Kuroko's hands. "I said medicine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Taiga-kun insisted on cooking breakfast for you all. He said something greasy is recommended but if not, he also made soup."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Midorima gives Kuroko space to enter his apartment. In the living room, the other three are sitting with cups of steaming hot coffee in their hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I smell breakfast." Miyaji announces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I bought some." Kuroko tells them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all look surprised at Kuroko's presence but too tired to react.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jesus. I haven't felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> in years." Ootsubo smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kagami has come home?" Midorima asks Kuroko.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroko puts the bags on the dining table. "Yes. Just last night."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami and Kuroko got married years ahead from the rest of their peers. They were already engaged in college and when Kagami got drafted by the Chicago Bulls, they got married. Kuroko took Kagami's last name but it's not like Midorima is about to call Kuroko that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It isn't until Kuroko hands Midorima the medicine he asked for that Midorima says, "He's getting married and he wanted me to be his best man."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are certainly the right choice for the job."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't want him to get married." Midorima grits. "I'm selfish and greedy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And yet you do nothing to jeopardize his relationship." Kuroko tells him calmly. "That's why you are the right choice for this."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't want it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Life isn't fair." Kuroko looks wistful for a moment. "When we were younger, I loved basketball so much but I wasn't blessed with the talent. Every weapon I had was created by hard work. I barely survived by the skin of my teeth but I still played and won matches and met the love of my life." He looks at Midorima, his face expressionless but his eyes say a thousand words. "So, maybe life won't give you what you want but it certainly will give you what you need and deserve."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Midorima closes his eyes. "If he asks, I'll say yes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroko doesn't say anything. Just hands him a glass of water and Midorima tries not to cry.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Midorima texts Takao, for the first time in years, to tell him that he's going to attend the wedding. Takao texts him back almost immediately, and then the expected happens.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You know you're the best man, right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kise had told me</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'd be honored</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Midorima is anything </span>
  <em>
    <span>but </span>
  </em>
  <span>honored.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Midorima arrives with the rest of Shuutoku members, and their coach who looks at Midorima like he's seeing him for the first time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Takao welcomes them, with a smile on his face. He cut his hair, and he looks taller, more built, more mature. Beside him is a woman so beautiful, Midorima bites his tongue so hard, he tastes copper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Waaah! I haven't seen you guys in forever!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wedding will be held in a hotel near the beach. </span>
  <em>
    <span>My fianceé likes the sea</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Takao had said when he told Midorima the venue. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I didn't ask</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Midorima had replied. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don't be like that, Shin-chan!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, not to me. I was with these rascals just a few weeks ago." Ootsubo grumbles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Takao pouts. "That's right! Shin-chan even came out of his cave to drink with you guys! I wasn't even invited!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because you're annoying." Miyaji comments. He wraps an arm around Midorima's neck and cuffs him. "Anyway, we need to take a rest. This guy has been complaining --"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" -- I have </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Guys," their coach sighs. "Seriously. You're acting like children. You are already an adult."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Miyaji just drags Midorima away. "Midorima, can you handle having to look like the world didn't fall apart for a few days more?" Miyaji whispers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Midorima breaks. "I don't know."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's alright, dude. Relax." Miyaji replies.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Introductions were made when Miyaji and Midorima left the group in the entrance. The wedding is a three day affair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Her name is Seka Aya. They're co-workers." Their coach tells him. "Takao told her you're the best man."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. I accepted."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their coach looks at him, incredulously. "That's not a good idea."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. I know."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Midorima." Their coach sighs. "What are we going to do with you?"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>More guests came, but it's mostly on the bride's side. It isn't until he sees Kagami that the rest of Shuutoku perks up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yo, Shuutoku." Kagami greets them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kagami Taiga, the ace of Chicago Bulls." Miyaji whistles. "I fought against an actual NBA player."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wasn't an NBA player then."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Semantics."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello." Kuroko says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of them jump. "Jesus Christ, don't do that!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami shrugs and holds Kuroko's hand. "We'll be going to our room now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, hey! How about we play? It's getting boring here!" Kimura asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of them nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure." Kagami looks at Midorima. "I'll take you on."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't be ridiculous." Midorima raises an eyebrow. "I have never stopped practicing my shots, Kagami. Even if you're a NBA player, I'll win."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Exactly what I needed to hear!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then," Kuroko bows. "We will come back shortly."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They do come back and before they start playing, they see Takao run towards the gym.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"GUYS! YOU GUYS ARE UNFAIR!" Takao yells. "Wait, wait, let me play! Where's Shin-chan's team?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Midorima sighs. "Takao."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on, Shin-chan! I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>partner!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Was,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Midorima wants to bite out. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> your partner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There's a bit of shuffling around then the game starts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Midorima's team gets the ball and someone passes it to Takao. It looks like he's about to shoot it himself but Midorima knows better -- he knows Takao like the back of his hand, he is going to pass to Midorima. Midorima positions himself for shooting, and Takao accurately passes it to Midorima's hands and Midorima shoots. Even before it lands in the basket, Midorima starts going in the opposite direction to find Takao, already there, smiling.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<em>
    <span>You are killing me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Midorima thinks</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so i fucking lied. i'm sorry lmao there's one more chapter i feel like the next set of scenes wouldn't fit in this one soooooo enjoy and i'm sorry for the late update</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Midorima's team lost, by a big margin. Playing </span>
  <em>
    <span>against</span>
  </em>
  <span> an NBA player is an entire different league, Midorima has to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You could have given us a leeway." Ootsubo tells Kagami.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No way! I have played you guys in high school! I know you have tricks up your sleeves!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That was when we were in high school, dumbass!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is a roaring laughter and Midorima lets it wash him away. Until Takao finds his neck and cuffs him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's alright, Shin-chan! We're the reason why we have scores, anyway."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Midorima pushes Takao away, as gentle as he can. "I know. I was the one making the shots."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was the one passing…" Takao looks confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That was a satisfying game, if I say." A voice Midorima knows all too well says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Midorima turns to find Akashi, holding a plastic bag. "Akashi?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I bought you guys Pocari."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you?" Takao replies. "But… what are you doing here?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You didn't invite him?" Midorima asks Takao.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I figured he's too busy. He's a freakin' CEO."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then…" Midorima trails off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Takao blinks. "I did invite my co-shadow men."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's with me." Another voice says, who is apparently just besides Akashi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I knew it!" Takao exclaims. "Mayuzumi-san! I can't believe it, he's your plus one?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's my fiancé. So, yeah."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone is quiet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh?" Kagami asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait…" Midorima says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroko doesn't say anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Takao just loses his voice from laughing too much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone gets more quiet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nobody wants to discuss this.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Akashi wears the ring in his finger with pride. Something is really wrong with the world if Akashi is happy with his love life while Midorima is struggling with his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's no justice in the world." Midorima shakes his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akashi laughs, warmly. "Your hostility is leaking, Midorima."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glares at Akashi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akashi just continues laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's already at night, and everyone is either taking a rest in their hotel room or in the sea, watching the waves and the sky. He knows Kagami and Kuroko are doing the latter so is him and Akashi. The rest of Shuutoku is probably doing the same but with alcohol involved. Takao is doing the former and Midorima tries not to think about him and his bride-to-be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where's your fiancé?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akashi smiles. "He's in the room. We went to a convention before going straight here. He's tired."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't realise your relationship was at that level." Midorima comments truthfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thing is, Midorima can't imagine any of the Miracles having normal lives. Kuroko is an exception, he isn't a Miracle. But when Kise excitedly sent a message in their group chat that he and his </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yukio-san </span>
  </em>
  <span>are boyfriends, </span>
  <em>
    <span>take that, Kurokocchi! Kagamicchi! I'm also dating my high school sweetheart!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nobody dares to tell him that Kasamatsu isn't his highschool sweetheart. Kise probably wasn't even on the romantic radar of Kasamatsu Yukio in high school and that Kagami wouldn't even read his message. Momoi and Kise tried putting Kagami in their group chat, but he kept leaving until Kagami just blocked the entire group altogether. But with Kise, it's easier to just let him be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And now, Akashi, who's going to get married… there is no justice. There is none.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't either. But he proposed to me when we were watching this anime he liked."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Midorima rolls his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, now! The anime is good. That prejudice…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not even that. It's the fact </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> also didn't think you're dating to be married."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It wasn't clear to me if we were."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Midorima blinks. "Huh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akashi looks away and Midorima realises a minute too late that Akashi The Emperor Seijurou is blushing. "It wasn't clear to me. Our relationship isn't traditional. I just saw him one day and decided to be loyal to him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You met him in highschool, Akashi." Midorima frowns. "When you were…" </span>
  <em>
    <span>manipulative asshole </span>
  </em>
  <span>"... are you telling me you're in love with him then?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akashi is quiet. It's true.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jesus Christ. Is Mayuzumi-san okay in the head?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, man." A voice answers and Midorima turns to find it's Akashi's fiancé. "I'm okay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Chihiro-san." Akashi says. "Why are you here?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't sleep without you, spoiled brat." Mayuzumi looks at Midorima. "I came to take him away."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Midorima waves. "Go."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Also, it's hypocritical of you to ask if I'm okay in the head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> are the best man for this wedding."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Midorima glares at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mayuzumi shrugs. "I'm just saying."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then they walk away.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day, Midorima's mission is clear: avoid Takao at all cost. That's why Midorima figures he shouldn't just leave his room but then remembers Takao could come here and bombards him. So, he goes out and finds a place where Takao wouldn't find him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finds Takao instead, in one of the beach's alcohol parlors. He curses in his head. Oha Asa said his luck isn't something he should rely on today, he didn't think it would be to this extent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I heard your lucky item today is a pillow with anime print on it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Midorima turns around to find Mayuzumi-san, holding a pillow with an annoying print of what Midorima files as a </span>
  <em>
    <span>magical girl</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Mayuzumi pushes it in his hand, and Midorima takes it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you." He blinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mayuzumi hums.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Midorima finds Takao coming towards where he's hiding and with his heart in his throat, he finds Takao just walks by him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have this ability where I can hide someone else with my presence now." Mayuzumi announces. Midorima watches his face go from expressionless to annoyed. "Seijurou has the habit of pushing me against walls."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't want to hear it." Midorima says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mayuzumi shrugs, turns around and waves him goodbye. "Got you to stop thinking about </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, though."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Midorima squeezes the pillow in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Midorima successfully avoids Takao for the rest of the day. People keep looking at him because of the pillow. He doesn't care.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami is holding two drinks when he sees Midorima. He looks at his hands and back up again. "Takao is looking for you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Midorima frowns. "Damn it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Seriously. Just how long are you going to keep this up?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kagami Taiga, not everyone in the world met the right person for them in high school. Some of us have to get it wrong to get it right."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami chuckles, and Midorima notices that he matured. From age or from being with Kuroko who is an old soul since they were young, he doesn't know. The Kagami he knows in high school would have fought him by now. "You're acting like </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn't get it wrong the first time. The foundation of my friendship with Tetsuya was to beat the shit of you in basketball because you all made him feel shit of thinking his basketball </span>
  <em>
    <span>can't </span>
  </em>
  <span>work."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's in the past."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What I'm saying is we work for this. For this relationship. You know, just like you do in everything you're involved in." Kagami shrugs. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>The</span>
  </em>
  <span> Midorima I know wouldn't like this. This half-assed thing you're doing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Midorima splutters. "What do you expect me to do? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Confess</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know." Kagami sighs. "But the Midorima in high school probably would have your head by now. Tell you what, if it doesn't work for you, alcohol is on me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why would I even do that? Tell Takao about… </span>
  <em>
    <span>this.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because it's the only thing you can control, Midorima."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment, Kagami and Midorima just share space and silence together and Midorima wants to cry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll be leaving now." Kagami tells him, quietly. "Ditch the entire first floor of the hotel. Takao has been sniffing there."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Midorima finds Kise watching the beach with Kasamatsu. Kasamatsu has his brothers with him so Kise is left behind in the sand, fondly looking at the sunset.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kise." He calls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Midorimacchi~" Kise greets. "You're here too!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I heard you accepted the position of best man."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kise instantly looks worried. "Are you okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Is he? "I don't know."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> a coward, you know." Kise says suddenly. "You're brave."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Midorima wishes he feels that way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have to tell him." Midorima whispers. "It's now or I just suffer for the rest of my life."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wish you had more options."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Midorima thinks of when they were in high school; when Takao was his and no one else's. Where Takao still looked at him like a miracle that Midorima wished he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He did have options and he blew all of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tell your husband drinks are on him after the wedding</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Midorima sends a message to Kuroko.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kuroko replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He'll know</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Midorima ditches his lucky item and finds Takao with the rest of Shuutoku members. He smiles as soon as he sees Midorima. Their coach gets one good look at his expression and </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Takao, may I have a second?" Midorima asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Takao nods and blinks at Midorima's seriousness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Midorima looks at Miyaji, Ootsubo and Kimura and they all offer their silence support.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walks on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shin-chan, you know, you're scaring me. You were avoiding me this morning -- don't deny it! Mayuzumi-san told me and then threatened me to leave you alone like what the fu --"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm in love with you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time stops. And it's funny because Midorima can pinpoint the moment it does. Where Takao doesn't breathe, and Midorima wishes his heartbeat calms down. The sea waves are loud as ever. But time… just stops.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What did you say?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I said I'm in love with you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Takao looks at him, angry. "You son of a bitch -- you're telling me this now? Tomorrow is my wedding! You're </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> best man! What do you expect to happen?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Midorima wants to laugh. "Nothing. I will do my duty as your best man and wish you the best."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And then what," Takao's voice cracks. "Just suffer?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I did it for years now. I know I can do it again for the next years to come."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Takao just stares at him. "You're fucking insane, Midorima Shintarou."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time, Midorima does chuckle. "Being in love with you, being insane is a mandatory."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Takao punches him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>there's an nsfw in the middle. it's mild.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Midorima finds himself in front of the mirror, wearing a suit and a black eye on the left side of his face. It doesn't hurt as much as everyone thinks it does; they haven't seen Takao's face after it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only time Takao cried was when they lost against Rakuzan. How he cried last night was so much worse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There's a knocking on his door. He opens it and finds Takao's bride wearing casual clothes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good morning, Midorima-san." She says, smiling and Midorima feels a chill.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good morning."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You look very handsome."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will be straight to the point," she grabs his hand and pulls him. "Help me explain to the guests that the wedding is cancelled."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Midorima's eyes widen. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>What did you say</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Didn't you know? Kazunari is gone. He left last night after he punched you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did he -- are you --"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I'm alright. Kazunari, bless his soul, is not the man that I love. As a matter of fact, I don't even love any man. I'm gay." She looks at him. "We had to get married because of my father who is his boss. It's our lives, though, so we made a pact. If I find a woman that I love, I will break the engagement off. And for Kazunari," she squeezes Midorima's hand. "If you tell him you love him, he'll leave."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Midorima swallows the lump in his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiles at him. "Congratulations. You actually grew some pairs of balls."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Midorima and Shuutoku (because they said Takao is </span>
  <em>
    <span>theirs </span>
  </em>
  <span>and his mistake are their mistake) spend the entire day apologising and bowing their heads. For people who got the gist of what happened to Midorima and Takao, they pat Midorima's back and offer silent support.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He appreciates it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami and Kuroko left as fast as they could. "Some business." Kagami had said. Kuroko just bowed his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the end of the day, Ootsubo rubs Midorima's hair and tells him it will be okay. He hugs Ootsubo and everyone in Shuutoku makes fun of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Six months.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Six months after what happened, Takao is nowhere to be found. Aya-san (who refused to be called by her last name until she gets married to a woman she likes) kept on giving her updates every week.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's winter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Midorima wonders if Takao is somewhere warm. He hopes Takao is, because it's </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>cold in places where Takao isn't in and -- that's even too cheesy for Midorima, and he's just saying it in his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turns out, Takao isn't anywhere warm. Because he's outside Midorima's apartment, sitting on the concrete floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Takao--" he croaks out. "Takao."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Takao turns his head and sees him. "Shin-chan…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Takao, what are you doing here?" Midorima puts down his bag and grabs Takao's hands. They're freezing. "Come inside. Get warm. What are you even doing outside?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shin-chan, if I go inside your house, I will never leave." Takao warns, Midorima is shocked to see Takao is on the verge of tears. "Is that what you want?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Midorima looks at Takao and… </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he's so beautiful like this. Moist eyes, red cheeks, puffy lips. Midorima could kiss him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course, Kazunari, let's go inside."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taka -- </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Kazunari walks inside his house.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Midorima does kiss him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As a matter of fact, he doesn't know who moved first, to be honest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was it him? Was it Kazunari? Who fucking cares. As long as they're kissing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Midorima pushes Kazunari against the door and puts his knee between Kazunari's thighs and grinds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Shin-chan, you're like an Earthquake --"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Midorima bites his lip and soothes it with his tongue. He watches Kazunari's eyes get darker as the pleasure progresses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you going to fuck me, Shin-chan?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't be ridiculous, Kazunari." He unzips Kazunari's pants and takes off his cock and does the same to him. "I'm not going to let our first time be against a door." A pause. "And I don't have supplies. It will hurt."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're so sweet." Kazunari chuckles. "Like a chocolat -- damn it, Shin-chan --" he hisses as Midorima takes both of their cocks in his hand and pumps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Midorima tries to kiss Kazunari but it feels too good, too </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> good that all he does is pant against Kazunari's mouth and when they come, Midorima wants to burn the memory of Kazunari's post coital bliss that's written on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Plenty of time</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his mind helpfully supplies.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kazunari apparently begged Kagami to take him to America. And Kagami, out of the goodness of his heart, got Kazunari a job in a sports center and he ended up enjoying helping injured athletes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They're in bed, just sleeping because they had a long talk about their feelings and plans and reasons and now they're too exhausted to do anything than just to exist with each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, I was hoping to actually study that kind of stuff and work for something like that. What do you think, Shin-chan?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anything you want, Kazunari." He kisses his forehead. "Just don't talk about Kagami while we are in bed."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Goodness, Shin-chan."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>There's a lot to build as they go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not only Midorima's career but also their relationship. Midorima still bottles up his feelings and Kazunari still hides his problems with a joke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that's okay; they're making work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Midorima also sends Kagami and Kuroko a fruit basket and a thank you note.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroko comes in his apartment to Ignite Pass a basketball against Midorima's stomach and calls him stupid as a reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All in all, Midorima thinks it worked out well.)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ootsubo watches Takao look around the store for a ring. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm proposing, Ootsubo-san! What should I do?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To be fair, Ootsubo is just happy that Takao and Midorima worked things out. He's about to lose his patience with them and to Miyaji who kept dragging him to their problems.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His phone rings and finds Midorima calling him. He blinks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did he find out what Takao is doing</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He answers the call. "Hello?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello, Ootsubo-san."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Midorima. What's up?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Well. I'm calling to ask for help."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ootsubo feels like he wants to look at the camera like he's in the office. "Yes?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want to propose to Takao --" he wants to bang his head against a wall. "-- and I want some advice--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gives Takao a signal that he's leaving the store.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honestly. They're </span>
  <em>
    <span>still </span>
  </em>
  <span>both idiots. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AND SCENEEEEE.</p><p>it's finished! it's done. thank you for everyone who kept reading. i hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i suffered writing it. lmao thank you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>